<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>if you keep speaking my love language, you can talk your shit all night by lonelyheartsclub_com</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576847">if you keep speaking my love language, you can talk your shit all night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyheartsclub_com/pseuds/lonelyheartsclub_com'>lonelyheartsclub_com</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M, also yes the title is from ariana grande's love language what are u gonna do abt it, enjoy, sorry just setting a mental reminder 4 myself, this is supposed to be fluff hansen no angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:28:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyheartsclub_com/pseuds/lonelyheartsclub_com</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ever wondered what the mmu characters' love languages are? just me? okay.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Arcady/Hazel Wong, Amina El Maghrabi/Daisy Wells, George Mukherjee/Lavinia Temple, Harold Mukherjee/Bertie Wells, Katherine "Kitty" Freebody/Rebecca "Beanie" Martineau, Verity Abraham/Henrietta Trilling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>if you keep speaking my love language, you can talk your shit all night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>jskakhjdsflrhfw i am 100% convinced i have Lost my mind</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>alexander fiddled with his spectacles, blinking to keep himself awake. it was late, and he was finishing up a paper that he and george had to present in the morning. he heard shuffling footsteps and recognised them as hazel's. living with all your friends meant that you had to know who's footsteps were who's.</p><p>"hazel?" he said into the dark. she was leaning against his door frame, a worried look on her face. </p><p>"alex, love, it's late." she ran her hands through her straight dark hair and alexander wanted to run his hands through her hair as well. </p><p>"baby, i need to finish this up. i'll be two seconds," he replied, his eyes not leaving his keyboard. she pushed it aside. </p><p>"you can finish it in the morning. going to sleep this late isn't good for you." she frowned. alex sighed and took his glasses off, setting them on the desk gently. he stood up and wrapped his arms around hazel, who wrapped her arms around his midsection. feeling hazel's skin against his always calmed them both down.</p><p>"i suppose you're right." he muttered, leaning down to kiss hazel's lips softly. hazel was on her tiptoes and he kissed her on the forehead softly.</p><p>when they were laying in bed next to each other, alex liked to play with her fingers. fiddle with the rings on them. he liked to trace the shape of her lips when she was asleep. liked to draw shapes on her bare skin. hazel did the same to him. she liked to say his name over and over again. the two of them liked to get lost in the feeling of touching each other. </p><p>hazel was playing with his hands, kissing the scars on his arms and tracing what she explained to be words in chinese. the alphabet there was slightly different. well, slightly was a bit of an understatement.</p><p>she traced the words "i love you" over and over again on his hands, drawing loopy hearts and stars. he took her arm and did the same, tracing the word "beautiful" on her arm again and again. he knew she was self conscious and it broke his heart whenever he remembered. </p><p>hazel said his love language was touch, and it honestly made sense to him. people said he was overly touchy, but hazel said she liked it. hazel liked a lot of things about him that others didn't. it was one of his favourite things about her. she could always find the light to the dark things about others. </p><p>she was drawings hearts on his face whilst looking into his eyes. alexander's eyes were his biggest insecurity, mostly because he had partial heterochromia. </p><p>as if she could tell what he was thinking, she traced "i love your eyes" on his face, just by them. alex wanted to cry when he thought about hazel sometimes.</p><p>he'd never get why someone like her loved someone like him. </p><p>at their wedding, hazel's father had said that no man deserved hazel, and as much as he liked alexander the point still stood. he was right. </p><p>then hazel traced "what's on your mind, love?" on his forearm. </p><p>"thinking about how much i love you." he traced. hazel smirked. </p><p>"really." she traced back.</p><p>"no, i'm serious. i don't deserve you, hazel wong," he wrote. </p><p>"that's hazel arcady to you." she wrote back. alex smiled and wrapped his arms around hazel, who leaned into his touch. he wouldn't have traded this for the world.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>